halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chakas
Untitled Do we want to give away the fact that 343-Guilty Spark is Chakas? Seems to be a spoiler from the end of Primordium Roostorx 23:31, January 6, 2012 (UTC). But the Chakas-monitor was not 343 Guilty Spark. It was stated in Halo: Primordium on 372: "I have rarely been able to remember which of my fragmented selves has performed any particular action. I see in your records that one of me caused you considerable difficulty-and then assisted you! How like us. But never did that monitor reveal its origins, or the motices behind its perverse behaviors" 343 Guity Spark was never Chakas, but a fragment of him/his psyche. It is absolutely false to say that 343 Guitly Spark is Chakas. Prometheus2508 16:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Your are right, wrong choice of words. However, the entry still states: "At a later date Chakas' consciousness would be transfered into a Monitor, presumably by the Forerunners, renamed 343-Guilty Spark and given charge of a Halo. A science team would then question him, a considerable time later, as to the purpose of the Forerunners, The Flood, and the Didact." Would we want to say that a fragment of Chakas' conciousness was transferred? There is still the Chakas connection because 343-Guilty Spark is looking for Vinnevra and Riser's spirits. I think the big reveal for the book was that Chakas was associated with the monitors in any way. Roostorx 19:25, January 9, 2012 (UTC) In the ending of the novel Halo: Primordium, it says that an ONI Commander on a huge ship, who is human and in the present era, discovers a monitor (he believed that it was the one the Master Chief faced before???), and tries to save his data. But suddenly such "data" is saved just as it mentions: TENTATIVE CONFIRMATION: "Partial memory store of Forerunner AI "Monitor" 343 GUILTY SPARK" After that, oxygen levels dropped, and systems on the ship start to be affected, as it says: SCIENCE TEAM SECOND OFFICER: “Environment is cooling. Oxygen is dropping.” ONI COMMANDER: “We can’t get to the bridge or to any other deck. Hatches are in battle damage lockdown.” SCIENCE TEAM LEADER: “But we’re not in battle!” ONI COMMANDER: “I’m not at all sure of that. The damned 343 dupe—” STRATEGY TEAM LEADER: “It’s out in space with the other garbage.” ONI COMMANDER: “But its data stream is still with us!” STRATEGY TEAM EXEC OFFICER: “Three of us climbed down through the maintenance shell. Other decks appear to be conking out one by one. We can’t raise anyone on E and F, and the engine room is a madhouse. Whole ship is—” TECH CHIEF: “Listen to what just came through bridge comm! The skipper’s talking to something in the AI root system. STRATEGY TEAM LEADER: “Something that’s not the ship’s AI?” TECH CHIEF: “Just listen!” (playback) (Voice ID’d as 343 Guilty Spark): “Your ship’s AI is defective.” CAPTAIN: “In what way?” Here, the Monitor Chakas (Voice) 'was restored inside the ship data, but suddenly believed this: ('Voice): “Compound Information Corruption. Ship will experience complete systems collapse and drive implosion within five minutes. But there is a cure for that ailment.” CAPTAIN: “What kind of cure?” (Voice): “Much worse than the disease, you might think. I shall have to replace all original AI functions with my own. I’ve long wanted a chance to resume my quest. Your ship is an excellent vehicle for that purpose. Apologies, Captain.” (end playback) This explains clearly that, possibly an AI will appear on a Halo game, controlling a ship and searching for Erde-Tyrene, that is, planet Earth. Also tells us that some information is mistaken within the UNSC ship crew, who believed that Chakas was 343 Guilty Spark. Halo: Primordium, indeed, was based on the story that explains how the UNSC discovers the plot on the past, about the Primordial and the Didact. Darkkrow (talk) 13:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC)